


you're no good for me, but, baby, i want you

by orphan_account



Series: Rarepair Week [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Link is 15, M/M, Trans Link, Trans Male Character, Tyki is 22, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: College senior Tyki seduces high school freshman Link
Relationships: Howard Link/Tyki Mikk
Series: Rarepair Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	you're no good for me, but, baby, i want you

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Lana Del Rey's song, Diet Mountain Dew.
> 
> Please read the tags, and don't yell at me about how bad the age gap is. I seriously considered not posting this because I was worried about people's reactions.
> 
> For Rarepair Week Day 4: School Me

Howard Link was sitting in a coffee shop, doing homework after school when his eyes wandered up as the name, “Tyki” was called. The man was incredibly attractive, arm muscles flexing as he picked up his drink from the bar. When the man—Tyki—turned around, his eyes locked with Link’s for a moment, before Link averted his.

“Need something?” Tyki asked, sound like he was smirking.

Link dared to look up to find out if Tyki was talking to him, and Tyki was looking right at him. “No.”

Tyki nodded. “Okay. You’re cute, by the way.”

“Oh, I… thank you.” Link watched as Tyki went to his own table and began typing something on a laptop. He kept staring at him until he realized his hot chocolate was cold and his homework needed to get done before dinnertime. Tyki was more than attractive, he was dazzling. Every move he made was intoxicating.

So, he worked at a quick speed, yet with precision.

When he was done, he packed up his things and headed home. Back to his Uncle Malcolm’s house.

As he walked through the doorway, he smelled butter and chocolate—thumbprint cookies.

After putting his bag away and finishing off the last few drops of cold hot chocolate he had all but finished on his walk home, he went down to the kitchen and found the cookies cooling on the tray.

“After dinner, Astr—Howard.”

Link swallowed as his uncle nearly called him by his deadname. “Yes, Uncle Malcolm.” At least his uncle was trying, unlike some kids had in middle school. This year had been different. Everyone except one kid had been new to Link and he had made friends he was simply “Howard”, though everyone called him “Link”, an after effect of not being “Howard” for all of seventh and eighth grade.

On the very brightest of sides, Link’s chest was still small enough that a sports bra flattened him to his satisfaction, though he wasn’t sure how long that would last.

Link and his uncle sat down at the kitchen table in front of their respective plates. Lvellie always sat at the head of the table and Link always sat next to him.

It occurred to him then that the man at the coffee shop may have thought he was a girl and his stomach curled. While he had cut his hair over the summer to pass better and had kept it short since then. He only planned to grow it out after going on testosterone.

Once they had eaten dinner, Link put their plates in the sink and the did the dishes.

“Do have any homework?”

Link dried his hands after having washed them once the dishwasher was started and then turned around and looked at his uncle. “I finished it at Noah’s Ark.”

“Good.”

With that, Link was excused to go upstairs where he looked at cake recipes on his computer to try out this weekend. He was looking at a triple chocolate cake one when he got a text from Lavi. It said, “Party at my house tomorrow!!!!!!!!!”

“Busy.”

Link put his phone on his desk and then went back to scrolling through the recipe. He didn’t get very far before his phone buzzed against wood.

Lavi had said, “Baking?”

“Yes, triple chocolate cake.”

“Dude……………”

Since Link was not going to respond to that, he went back to looking at his recipe, before officially deciding on it and printing it out.

When he returned from getting the recipe, hot against his fingertips, he noticed he had another text from Lavi, which said, “Link? Come on.”

“Lavi, no. I don’t go to parties. Besides, you’re a freshman, no one is going to your party.”

“Rude.”

Then another text from Lavi. “Alright fine but it’s going to be pretty low key.”

“My uncle would never let me.”

Link put his phone to charge and left it there as he went to get ready for bed. Once that was done and his pajamas were on, he went to bed.

School was fine the next day and no one called him a girl, which he considered a win. After school, he stopped by Noah’s Ark again and found Tyki standing in line in front of him.

Tyki looked over his shoulder. “Oh, hey cutie.”

“I’m a…” With absolutely zero confidence, Link stuttered out, “A b-boy.”

Tyki smiled gently. “I know. And to make up for you thinking otherwise, I’ll buy you your drink.”

“No, you don’t have to do that.”

Still smiling, Tyki said, “I insist.”

“Alright,” Link said, a small smile on his face.

Tyki bought him a hot chocolate and a black coffee for himself, and then they sat down at a table together. Link’s heartrate increased.

“So, what’s your name?” Tyki asked, pulling his cup to his mouth.

“Howard.” Link wanted to hear Tyki say his first name.

“Howard,” Tyki said, sounding like he was testing the way the name felt on his tongue. “Yeah, it suits you. So, Howard, are you—”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but you should know I’m a freshman in high school.”

“I was just going to ask if you’re in high school. I saw your homework yesterday and it looked like something I did in high school. I’m a senior in college now. Anyway, so you’re fifteen?”

Link nodded. “Yes. Are you twenty-two?”

“Yes. Is this going to be a problem for you?” Tyki was no longer smiling and Link found the seriousness didn’t suit him.

Link swallowed loudly, at least to his own ears. “No. Is it a problem for you?”

“It was yesterday, but I just can’t stay away from you. Normally I go to the library, but I came here today hoping to see you,” Tyki whispered, leaning across the table and getting so close that his breath brushed Link’s face.

“I’m glad you did,” Link whispered back. “I was hoping to see you as well.”

“Can I get your number?” Tyki asked, sliding his phone across the table.

Link sat back in his seat and entered his information for Tyki. And then he sent himself a text so he would have Tyki’s number. “There,” he said before handing it back.

“Thanks,” Tyki said, now fully sitting in his chair and smiling again. “So, do you know if you want to go to college?”

“I want to go to culinary school. I’ve been baking with my uncle since I could hold a whisk. What do you study?”

Tyki’s smile morphed into something _sweeter_. “That’s awesome. I’m a journalism major.” Tyki texted something and Link pulled out his phone, hoping it was for him. It was and it said, “It’s Tyki Mikk.”

“Oh, so that’s how you spell your name,” Link texted back before adding Tyki as a contact. Then, putting his phone away, and looked at Tyki. “What kind of journalism do you want to do?”

“Investigative reporting. Do you want to work in a bakery, or own your own bakery?”

Link finally took a sip of his hot chocolate, and it burned his tongue into numbness. Setting it down, he licked his lips with the burnt tip of his tongue, and then said, “My uncle owns a bakery and he wants… _I_ want to work for him after I finish school.” He blew through the hole in the lip in the hopes that it would cool his drink down, hand wrapped around the sleeve. “Isn’t that kind of dangerous.”

“All journalism is dangerous in some way.” Tyki was smirking and Link was blushing. It was like Tyki did things to Link’s heart that Link didn’t even know were possible.

“Okay. Well, stay safe out there.”

Tyki’s smirked softened into a reassuring smile. “I will.” He took another sip of coffee. “So, is this a date?”

Link’s heart stopped for a millisecond before resuming a quick rhythm. "Do you want it to be?”

Tyki chuckled. “Well, yeah. But you have to, too, Howard.”

“I do.” Link immediately swallowed again, a little frightened that he had been so eager to get his answer out.

“Okay.” Tyki was smiling softly before he reached forward and ran a hand through Link’s hair, burying it in the strands. His fingers were warm on Link’s scalp and Link’s heart finally slowed down, allowing him to take in a deep breath that filled his lungs.

“Could you excuse me for a moment,” Link asked, tone steady despite that he was _melting_.

“Of course,” Tyki said, removing his hand from Link’s hair.

Link went to the bathroom and texted Lavi, “I can make it to your party.” He would do as Lavi suggested, to tell his uncle he was sleeping over at Lavi’s house. If he was going to lie about his relationship with Tyki, he was going to lie about going to a party.

“Awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!😊 See you at eight!”

“Okay.”

* * *

At 7:58, Link arrived at Lavi’s house. It was about the same size as his own house and he went there often enough, so he was fairly comfortable in it. When he knocked on the door, Lavi answered a few moments later, smiling.

“Hey, surprisingly not the first person to arrive. Alma got here early because Bak and Komui are fighting again.”

“I see.”

Lavi let him in and led him to the couch where Alma was already getting drunk on something that smelled awfully strong. “Hello,” Alma said, dragging out the word and smiling.

“Hi,” Link said, watching as Alma took another big gulp of whatever was in the plastic cup he was holding.

Alma got extremely close to Link and sniffed his sweater. “Did you hug or kiss someone new. You smell slightly different.”

Link sometimes forgot about Alma’s superhuman sense of smell. “Uh, yes, I did.”

Plopping down on the couch next to Link. “Which was it?”

Blushing, Link mumbled, “Kissing.”

“Who was it?”

“I’m not disclosing that information,” Link said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Please, we’re your friends,” Alma slurred, whining as well.

“Yeah, Link, we’re your friends.”

Link sighed. “No.” He didn’t want word to get out and for his uncle to find out. He knew Lavi wouldn’t tell anyone and Alma wouldn’t tell anyone besides his boyfriend, Kanda, but someone could hear them talking about it.

“Fine, we get it, but tell us one day, okay?” Lavi said and Alma nodded.

“Look at you, kissing someone,” Alma practically squealed. So drunk, he was being louder than usual.

“Yes, it’s very exciting.” Before Link could decide if he wanted to say more or not, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” Lavi said, getting off the couch.

When he returned, it was with a bunch of kids Link didn’t recognize. Lavi took them into the kitchen, presumably to get drinks and food.

The party was in full swing after that. Kids drinking, playing Quarters, and Link and Alma sitting on Lavi’s couch while Alma drank to his heart’s content and Link had a soda. Lavi was wandering around the party, mingling with people he barely knew.

“I’m bored,” Alma said, setting his cup on the coffee table. Link kept an eye on it just in case.

“I know. Should we go.”

“Komui and Bak should have made up by now. And they never mind when I come home drunk.”

Link nodded. “Let’s go tell Lavi and then I’ll walk you home.”

Alma kissed his cheek, scent of alcohol strong on his breath. “Thanks.”

Together, they went in search for Lavi, who was talking with three seniors Link only knew of because they were so popular.

“We’re going to go back to our houses.”

“No,” Lavi whined. “Stay.”

“Lavi, Alma is bored and I’m not a person that goes to parties.”

Lavi hugged both of them and said goodbye to them before, surprisingly, letting them leave. After walking Alma home and saying hello to Bak and Komui, Link lingered in the driveway and texted Tyki because he longed to kiss him again.

“Are you busy?”

Nearly immediately, Tyki texted back, “Just doing homework but I can stop. Whats up?”

“Can I come over?”

“Sure.” It was followed by an address. It was too far for Link to walk, but he could certainly take the bus, which he did. Tyki’s apartment wasn’t in front of the bus stop, so Link had to walk a bit to get there and he wasn’t terribly comfortable walking alone in the dark, but he made it and buzzed up to talk to Tyki’s apartment.

“Hello?”

“It’s Howard,” Link said, almost forgetting he had given Tyki his first name.

“Oh, hey, Howard. Come on up,” Tyki said, sounding like he was smiling.

Once again, Link’s heart rate increased because of Tyki. He went to the elevator and went up to the correct floor before heading to the right apartment and then knocking.

Tyki answered the door, smirking. “Hey, cutie, you wanna come in?”

Link was sure he would pass out from how fast his heart was beating with the way Tyki was looking at him. “Uh, yes.” He entered the apartment. It was warm inside. While it wasn’t extremely cold outside, it was still on the chilly side and Link appreciated the heat.

“What would you like to do?” Link asked, standing by the door with Tyki.

“Oh, whatever you want.”

“I want to kiss you.” It came out much steadier than Link anticipated.

“Okay.” Tyki picked him up and lied him down on the couch before getting on top of him. “Ready?”

Link nodded, hair rubbing against the couch.

Tyki pressed his lips to Link’s. They kissed for what had to be hours before Link’s tongue was cramping and he was sure Tyki’s was too. But, it was wonderful, having Tyki’s weight on top of him and having Tyki’s tongue on his mouth, playing with his tongue.

“Water?”

Link nodded, not trusting himself to speak. When Tyki returned with two glasses of water, Link sat up so he could give Tyki room to sit next to him. Link took a sip of water and then held the cool glass in both hands and stared into the surface of the water. “I really like kissing you.”

“I like kissing you, too. Let me know if you’re ever ready for more.”

After swallowing, Link looked at Tyki. “I have to tell you something.”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Tyki said, looking ready himself to receive the information.

“I’m female-to-male transgender.”

“Okay. Thanks for telling me.” Tyki downed his entire water glass in five gulps. “More kissing? Since we both like it so much.”

Link nodded, not sure if he could speak after Tyki was so okay with his gender identity.

They lied back down, Tyki settling on top of Link once again.

They continued like that for weeks, spending time at Tyki’s place getting to know each other and kissing for hours. One day, in mid-May, things went a little further and Link lost his virginity and Tyki broke the law for the first time since he turned twenty-one.

“You feel okay?” Tyki asked as he disposed of the condom. “I mean, physically and emotionally.”

“Yes, I feel fine,” Link answered honestly. “It hurt a little at first, but once I relaxed, it felt… good.”

Link was staring at the blanket covering his naked lap, but he could hear the smile in Tyki’s voice when he said, “Good, it’s supposed to. I’m glad it was good for you.”

“Was it good for you?” Link said, hesitant as he continued looking down.

“Yes, very.” When Link looked at him skeptically, Tyki continued smiling, a smile that occasionally still left Link’s heart racing. “I promise.”

“Okay.”

“Do you want something to eat?”

“Please, if you don’t mind.”

Tyki slipped out of bed and put his boxers on. “Right this way, sir.” While Link was putting on his own boxer briefs and jeans, already wearing a sports bra and a shirt, Tyki led the way to the kitchen.

Link followed once he was dressed. In the kitchen, Tyki microwaved several boxes of Chinese food.

“Kung Pao Tofu?” he asked, holding a box out for Link with a fork in it.

“Oh, thank you,” Link said, taking the box. It was hot and he had to set it down on the counter in front of him. “Is there rice?”

The microwaved beeped and Tyki took out a plate covered with a paper towel. He placed it in front of Link with a smile. “Right here.”

They ate wordlessly and when they were done, Tyki tossed the empty containers in the compost, placed the ones with food in them still back in the fridge and put the empty rice plate in the sink.

“I should probably get home before my uncle wonders where I am, but thank you for dinner, it was lovely.”

“Oh, sure,” Tyki said, watching Link as he left, Link staring back.

Pausing in front of the door, Link said, “We should do this again sometime.”

“Anytime you want.”

Link opened the door. “Thanks, I’ll see you soon.” With that, he left and took the bus back to his house. When he got there, his uncle was frosting a cake in the kitchen.

“Hello, Howard,” he said, continuing his work.

“Hello, Uncle Malcolm.” Link stopped next to his uncle to look at what kind of cake he was making. It appeared to be a red velvet cake with a cream cheese frosting.

“Did you eat dinner at Lavi’s house?”

Link did his best not to wince that he was still lying to his uncle. “Yes.”

“Then you can have some cake when it’s finished.” With one last swipe of the knife, he added, “Which, it is.”

Once Link had a slice, he sat down at the kitchen counter with it and dug in. “It’s amazing,” he told his uncle after taking one, big bite.

His Uncle Malcolm smiled. “I’m glad, Howard.”

Link smiled back as he continued to eat cake.

* * *

When the school year ended and Link finally finished his freshman year of high school, he began going over to Tyki’s more since they were both off from school.

Tyki was looking for jobs, but he didn’t do that while Link was around. He had applied placed, but had to get a job, but Link had faith that he would. Link had read his writing and it was great, wonderful even, so he knew he would get a journalism job. For now, though, he was simply doing freelance work.

One day, in late June, Tyki opened the door holding two glasses of champagne, though, they were slightly different colors. “I got a job at the local paper,” he said, handing a glass to Link.

“Oh, that’s wonderful, Tyki, but I don’t drink.”

Tyki was still smiling. “I know, it’s sparkling apple cider, Howard.”

Link smiled back and took a sip of the bubbly, sweet liquid. “So, when do you start?”

“Friday. We won’t be able to spend as much time together, but I think it’ll be good and most nights, I should be home by five-thirty.”

“Okay.” Link took another sip of his juice. “Would you like to talk about your new job?”

“I wouldn’t want to bore you with the details,” Tyki said, muffled by his glass as he brought it to his mouth. He took a sip of his champagne. “I would much rather do what you want to do.”

“Like sleep with you?” Link asked, cheeks flushed, his grip around the champagne flute was tight, nervous.

“If you want to. We can also just talk, or kiss,” Tyki said, setting his champagne on the counter and taking Link’s sparkling apple cider to do the same.

“I want to.” Link carefully pulled the cider to his mouth and took a tentative sip, embarrassed by his confession.

Tyki smirked and then picked Link up bridal style. He carried him to the bedroom and placed him on the bed. “Is this okay?” he asked, unbuttoning and unzipping Link’s jeans.

Flexing his toes and then relaxing them, Link said, “Yes, it’s perfectly fine.”

“Okay.” Tyki pulled Link’s jeans and underwear down before going about undressing himself.

When it was over Tyki held Link in his arms like he often did. “You’re perfect, you know that?” Tyki said.

“I’m not, though.”

“Okay, you’re not,” Tyki said, a teasing lilt to his voice. He kissed the top of Link’s head. “I love you, Howard.” It was the first time Link had heard it from someone other than his uncle and his friends.

“I love you, too, Tyki,” Link said, heart pounding rapidly against his ribs. “What happens when I go to culinary school in New York?” Link turned his head to look at Tyki and found that he was smiling.

“Well, I’ll just move with you.”

“It’s not that simple.”

No longer smiling, Tyki ran a hand through Link’s hair. “I know, but for me it is. If you move, I’ll go with you. I have a pretty large trust fund, so I can afford to be without a job for a while.”

“Oh, alright.”

Tyki kissed him for several, sweet moments

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
